Birthday Stars
by sunlite-fangirls-4life
Summary: Connect the stars with you mind to create images in the night sky. It's so easily to get lost in moments together that you sometimes forget the other people that matter. 30 Nights. Shizak, implied DM.


**AN: So this was sitting on my laptop for quite some time now, I just kept forgetting to post it. (Stupid me, I know.) It's suppose to be a gift!fic for one of my friends (Jess sorry for such a long delay), and an extremely belated birthday!fic for Dearka. XD**

**Oh, and it's for my ****30 Nights**** claim on LJ (which seriously, if anyone wants to…Friend me on it :D ), for the theme 13 (Paint the Stars).**

**Umm…make sure to read my bottom Author's Note for news about my updates.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I own nothing but my ideas.**

* * *

Faded, pretty, calm, the perfect words to linking humanity with the heavens. A pure night sky, dotted with the pale glowing of stars, perfection in the ever changing world. Yeah, that's what tonight was…perfection.

_**Birthday Stars**_

"I see…a moose," Shiho said pointing up at the group of stars.

Yzak just shook his head, "Nah, it looks more like a clown."

"Nuh-huh. See if you connect it like this you get a moose." Shiho who was laying on the grass next to Yzak pointed in the order at which she had mentally connected the stars.

"I get where you're going with that, but I like my idea better. The clown's a sign, that I will beat Zala, that he'll be the clown." Determination filled his voice.

Shiho laughed from next to him. "Right and I'm the Chairwoman of PLANTS."

"Are you trying to outrank me Lieutenant Hahnenfuss?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Well you can't."

Silence once again filled between the two as they continued to gaze at the stars. Painting the night sky with what they saw as fitting images. It was one of those rare occasions that the two actually got to spend time together alone. There was no work, no lesser subordinates, no family…and most importantly no Dearka. It was 

Earth Hour CE 75 and all around them, the lights had been turned off. It was the hour at which the stars had become their most visible, and taking advantage of this, Yzak and Shiho had decided to spend the night lying on the grass outside of the Joule mansion.

"Joule, doesn't that one look like Elthman?" Shiho said staring up at another group of stars.

Yzak looked at the cluster, intrigued. "You're right…it sorta does."

Shiho laughed, "Maybe it's another one of your 'signs'."

"Hn…maybe," he replied shrugging. "But I don't know. I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

--

Dearka frowned looking at the large gates between him and the Joule Mansion. "He shouldn't mind if I crash here."

_Flashback_

_Dearka sat by himself at a large dining room table. All alone, by himself, with absolutely no one…it was depressing._

"_Happy birthday Dearka, at least __**you**__ remember your __**own**__ birthday," he said miserably to well…himself._

_He picked up his chocolate chip cookie and attempted to dip it in a glass of milk. The cookie being a bit too big wouldn't fit. It broke. _

"_Dammit! This is my birthday! Fuck!"_

_Looking at the mess of cookie pieces on the table, he grabbed his jacket and left, deciding to walk to Yzak's house. His best friend wouldn't mind…it was his birthday anyways._

_End Flashback_

Dearka grumbled to himself as he pushed the gate opened and walked up the driveway. As he was about the ring the doorbell he caught sight to two figures lying next to each other on the back lawn.

--

"You can't be forgetting anything important," Shiho said staring aimlessly at the midnight blue sky. It was nice to be able to finally relax and do nothing. Sure, she and Yzak originally had just an arranged marriage. It was a pretty platonic relationship, but somehow feelings had developed, and well…that was that.

Yzak sat up, "No I think it is. I have feeling that whatever I forgot was a big deal."

Shiho sighed, "Just relax. If it was, someone, mainly Dearka, would have called to bug you about it by n-"

"Hahnenfuss! I didn't know you were here!" Shiho was cut off as a familiar voice called from behind her.

'_Oh shit! Not now!'_ She thought to herself as she saw Dearka emerge from the shadows.

"Yeah, well the commander and I were just spending some time together," she muttered hoping he'd get the hint and leave.

Instead, Dearka chose to sit down between her and Yzak, "Cool. You guys don't mind if I hang with you."

Opening her mouth to tell him that she actually did care, she was once again cut off. Only this time it was by Yzak.

"What the hell are you doing here Elthman?"

Dearka glared, "WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?!"

"Interrupting a moment," Yzak replied bluntly.

Shiho frowned. Here they go again. Sure the two were best friends and all, but the random amounts of bickering could be a pain. They'd go on and on, often forgetting the people surrounding them. She looked back up at the sky. Again, it was going to be completely and utterly pointless.

"Yeah, well I didn't know _she_'d be here. If I did I would have gone to Zala's. Not that _you_ would care anyways," Dearka went on angrily. "I mean, here I am finally 21 and all I get is a 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' I'm not even allowed to hang with my best friend."

There was a pause as reality sunk in for Yzak and Shiho. Dearka was upset because of his obviously forgotten birthday, so he'd come to Yzak's place thinking he could spend some time with his best friend. Too bad said friend, had forgotten as well, and was left with an upset Elthman and no present or plans whatsoever.

"Oh right. Happy birthday," Yzak said before lying back down.

Shiho looked at Dearka for a moment, "Riighht. Happy birthday Dearka."

Dearka just stared at the two in disbelief. "That's it! You're just gonna say happy birthday, then act like it's nothing."

The two just shrugged. There wasn't much more they could do.

"You guys suck! Is it so fucking hard to get me a present, or cake, or even visit me?! Huh?! Huh?! I sat a home all by myself today, expecting everyone to come over or something. And guess who came…NO ONE! Milly didn't even call me today. She FORGOT! _SHE FORGOT!_ My own girlfriend forgot my birthday. I go around getting everyone awesome presents every year, and when it comes to my own birthday, no one does anything for me."

Yzak looked up, "You didn't get me anything for my 21st birthday."

Dearka's eyes flared, "What the hell do you mean I didn't get you anything?! Who do you think snuck into your room and left three pounds of mints on the pillow?!"

"Who the fuck needs three pounds of mints?! I ended up giving those to Lacus to give to the orphans." Yzak replied rolling his eyes.

Shiho opened her mouth to agree but was silenced before she could even say anything as Dearka continued his rant.

"Well…what about you?" he pointed at Shiho, "I got you Joule for the day…you know…until he left."

Shiho bushed at the memory. Sure, she hadn't known that Yzak was her present until Dearka had told her at the dinner party, but still. It was the thought that count.

"Yeah, but _I_ left, meaning she got no present."

"Zala got that jumbo poster of Kira and Kisaka that said 'Do not touch Cagalli!'." Dearka stood up.

"That scared him for a week." Yzak mentioned getting up from his spot as well.

"Uhh…Cagalli got that personalized t-shirt from the Orb zoo gift shop with my name and picture a picture of an elephant kissing a giraffe…that I only wore ONCE!"

"In other words, a last minute pick up from the zoo on the way to the party."

"Kira…I got him that screw driver for him to screw," Dearka tried.

"You were serious when you told him that?" Yzak retorted. It didn't matter that it was his best friend's birthday. He was going to settle the crappy present thing right now.

"Well for Lacus, I kidnapped all the orphans for a day."

"She spent the whole day searching for them."

"Fine. At least I got Miriallia a cool gift. I spent a shitload of money on those tickets to that sumo wrestling match…which she didn't even go to."

"…"

Yzak and Shiho stared pass Dearka to each other for a minute, before bursting out laughing.

"What the hell is so damn funny?! I got everyone awesome gifts…and seriously who _wouldn't _want _THREE FUCKING POUNDS OF MINTS?_! I would have loved any of those gifts, but I decided I wanted to have a humble birthday this year. You know just a bar party, a couple of hookers, Milly, and a bed."

Shiho smirked, "Dearka maybe this is destiny's way of telling you that you need to start getting better gifts."

"Shut up! Dude, Shiho, you're the reason my birthday sucks."

"And how is that?" Shiho asked mockingly.

"If it weren't for _you_, Joule would have probably gone to at least hang out with me a bar. He wouldn't have forgotten my birthday, _and I_ would be the lieutenant." He replied smugly.

Yzak frowned, "I would have forgotten either way, the bar is closed because of Earth Hour, and what hell does Shiho's position at ZAFT have to do with any of this?"

"Dude. I know the only reason Shiho's you're lieutenant is because you like having her follow you all day." Dearka answered dismissively.

Yzak felt a slight rush of blood to his face. "That's not true! She's just a better solider that you."

"Fuck that! I've been with the military much longer than her…and don't you even play the defection card, because you pretty much did the same thing."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"That you promoted Shiho just because you wanted to see some leg at night."

Blood continued to rush to his face as Yzak spoke, "I-I-I don't care about that stuff! God, Shiho and I haven't even done anything."

"What don't think you're best friend has leg?" Dearka mentioned hurt.

"What the fuck Elthman?! I don't look at other guys' legs."

"So you admit you've looked at Shiho's?" Dearka responded questioningly.

"N-No! Dammit Elthman, just go find Miriallia and get laid."

"Why don't you go fuck Shiho?"

Shiho sat up, "Uh guys, I'm still here."

"STAY OUT IT SHIHO!" They yelled in unison.

Shiho glared, "Fine, then I'm leaving." With that, she stood and started towards the gates.

Yzak's eyes widened. "Wait…Shiho, I didn't mean that."

"Uh yeah you did." She called back, walking further and further away. She wasn't in the mood to listen to two childish adults argue about the most pointless things.

--

Silence…

For the pass bit, there had only been silence, as Yzak glared at Dearka, who had finally quieted about having a bad birthday.

* * *

**AN: Um yeah…as mentioned (in my profile), I'm taking a bit of time to go edit a bunch of stories on this account, so not much posting for awhile. I want to clean up my current writing a bit, before I start posting again. I'll still update of course, just probably with long time between each update (sorta like right now XD ).**

**Anyways, like always, review make me happy. **


End file.
